


First Flight

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flying, M/M, Other, date, slight fear of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream takes Wheeljack for a flight.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from a friend! Enjoy

They had only been dating for a month when Starscream said that they would be taking a train ride to the middle of nowhere. Not that Wheeljack didn’t trust him, he did, certainly they’d shared a berth enough times. But Wheeljack still occasionally woke up with a set of talon on his chest and panicked for a moment thinking he was in danger. The jolt of surprise always stirred Starscream and prompted nothing but an annoyed mutter. 

Now they were on the train going from one city to the other, but stopping in the middle of nowhere, or so Starscream said. During the ride Starscream kept Wheeljack’s hand in his lap, rubbing the rough overworked spots with his fingertips. This was a comfort. When Starscream was riled or triggered, Wheeljack often offered him his hands to help him calm down. It always seemed to work. What there was to be nervous about now, Wheeljack didn’t know. Starscream had promised a surprise. Granted, he had said that Wheeljack probably wouldn’t like it at first, but he promised he would like it in time. 

Which meant it probably wasn’t murder, but that little former Autobot voice in the back of Wheeljack’s head still kicked him from time to time.

Wheeljack trusted Starscream, that was the end of it. It didn’t matter what his fellow soldiers said, what Ironhide had told him and Prime had warned him against. Wheeljack trusted Starscream, and that was important to the both of them. 

Starscream stood as the train started to slow down. He nudged Wheeljack’s leg with his knees so he could slip through, all the while keeping hold of Wheeljack’s hand. Wheeljack followed him out into the empty station. Besides a broken down ticket booth with a grey mech inside, there were no signs of life. The metal boards and pillars of the were cracked and dented, rusted beyond repair. The station looked pre-war, with faded words and mantras on every remaining pillar. Intricate designs, etched away over time, danced across the front of the small building. 

Starscream squeezed Wheeljack’s hand and led them down the steps into the desert. Flat landscape went for miles, grey overgrown flora snapped against the occasional breeze. The sky was bright overhead, white light blinding. Starscream tugged Wheeljack towards the edge of the sky. Without a word, Wheeljack followed.

As they came closer to the edge, Wheeljack started to slow down. They were approaching a cliff. Wheeljack stopped short, taking hold of Starscream’s arm and clinging to it. 

Starscream took a step back. 

“Are you alright?”

“What are we doing out here?”

“I know you’re afraid of heights.”

“You could say that.”

“But I wanted you to experience my world,” Starscream smiled, taking both of Wheeljack’s hands in his own. “So I’m taking you flying.”

Wheeljack took a step back. He shook his head. “No. I-”

“You don’t have to. I’m not going to make you. I just-” Starscream shrugged. “Wanted to try.” He smiled so his teeth were showing. “And if you didn’t want to do it, I thought we could still watch the sunset.” Starscream let go and walked to the edge of the cliff. He sat down and let his legs dangle. He looked over his shoulder and patred the space beside him. 

“Come on.”

Wheeljack shuffled to the edge of the cliff. On trembling limbs he slowly lowered himself down and let his legs dangle. The spark in his chest pumped in his ears. Starscream took his hand. 

“It’s alright. I won’t let you fall.”

Wheeljack took a deep vent. “Why all the way out here?”

“What?”

“Why did we come all the way out here for you to take me flying?”

Starscream shrugged. “I wanted it to be for us. No pesky onlookers.”

“No one to hear me flip out in panic.”

Starscream chuckled. “If you started freaking out, I’d just put you down,” he leaned forward and nuzzled Wheeljack’s face. Wheeljack nuzzled back. 

“So,” Starscream took Wheeljack’s hand into his lap. “Where are you taking me for our next date?”

“Is it my turn already?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Where’s your’s huh?” Wheeljack nudged him with his elbow. “I just took us on one, where’s yours?”

Starscream spread his arms out. “You’re looking at it.”

Wheeljack looked at the sky. “Aw,” he leaned his head on Starscream’s shoulder and pat his knee. “This is nice.”

Starscream wrapped his arm around Wheeljack’s shoulders. “I thought it would be.”

“Now yer makin’ me get creative.”

“Sometimes nice dinners get boring.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“Man,” Wheeljack muttered. “We are so boring.”

Starscream chuckled. He hummed, taking Wheeljack’s cheek on one hand and gave him a kiss on the side of the mask. “I can live with boring.”

Wheeljack smiled. “Ya know what,” he stood up and brushed the dust off himself. “I’m ready.”

“What?”

“I’m ready, let’s do it.”

“Do…?”

“The thing, ya know,” Wheeljack poked Starscream in the tip of the wing. “What you came here to do.”

Starscream stood up. “Really? You really want to?”

Wheeljack gave him a curt nod. “Yes.”

“But-”

“I’m tired of boring. I want excitement by choice.”

Starscream frowned. “Wheeljack, I don’t want to make you-”

“Yer not making me do anything,” Wheeljack took a step forward and put his hands on Starscream’s hips. “I trust you to do just like you said.”

Starscream’s wing twitched. A smile curled onto his face. “Alright,” he nodded. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”  
‘  
“Just tell me if you want me to put you down.”

“Oh believe me, you’ll know.”

“Okay, turn around.”

Wheeljack did as he was told. 

“Alright, so I’m going to hold you under the arms and we’re going to fly straight up.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Okay.”

“Then, if you feel comfortable, we’re going to fly around.”

“Got it.”

Starscream took Wheeljack under the arms. “Ready?”

“Yup.”

“Alright, try to relax.” Starscream activated his thrusters and started towards the sky. As Wheeljack’s feet got further and further from the ground, his spark got heavier and heavier. He took a deep vent and tried to relax. 

Starscream went slow. “Try not to look down,” he advised. 

Wheeljack looked up and found a sharp, familiar, smiling face above his own. Wheeljack smiled back, and suddenly his spark was floating there with him.

“Look at the sky,” Starscream said, nodding to the air. 

Wheeljack looked forward. The clear white sky, the cityscape on the horizon. Cybertron arched, it’s new light glowing against a grey background, sparkling against the incoming darkness. 

“Wow,” Wheeljack sighed. 

“Right?”

Starscream flew them forward.. Wheeljack laughed, gently swinging his feet. “Wow.”

Starscream kept them up there for a few minutes before slowly taking them back down. As soon as Wheeljack’s feet touched the ground he sunk down, his head still turned to the sky. Starscream knelt beside him. 

“Cool isn’t it?”

“Very.”

“And you didn’t even freak out.”

Wheeljack put his arms out. “I didn’t even freak out.”

Starscream shifted so he was sitting cross legged. He leaned his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder. “If you ever want to go back up, I’ll be here.”

Wheeljack held him close and smiled, staring at the sky.

“I know you will.”


End file.
